The Amazing World of Dinopals Season Two: The Consequences
by FanBoy752
Summary: An unusual wave of enemies are about to set vengeance on Gumball and Darwin. Team Dinopals return for another amazing adventure, newcomers will appear as guests, a new antagonist, and a secret that will unveil the beauty within a girl for the season. K Plus for Fantasy Violence and Mild Language. Next Chapter: The Fanfiction, Special Guests are Korown, Mye, and Sarah.


**The Amazing World of Dinopals Season Two: The Consequences (K+ Fanfiction Rating for Fantasy Violence and Mild Language)**

**Disclaimers**

I do not own the Amazing World of Gumball and The Land Before Time

The Original Character used in this story is Terra Samson and Furiza Samson

**Chapter One: The Locker**

**Main Characters**: Gumball, Darwin, Leslie, and Teri

**Supporting Characters**: Terra Samson

**Antagonists**: Penny and Masami

**Summary**: The Season Two Adventure is heading the way as it starts with Gumball, Darwin, Leslie, and Teri are caught in a locker feud between Penny Fitzgerald and Masami because of the duplicate key scam. So Terra put both of the girls under house ground for 36 Hours, Based on The Amazing World of Gumball 'The Tag.'

**Note**: Gumball and his friends are around 11-13 Years Old in this season onward. No The Land Before Time Characters will appear nor speak.

**Act 1**

-Elmore Junior High, 9:00AM-

The story has begun once again as Elmore Junior High opened its first school day for eighth grader students here. After the usual introduction day, Penny is at the hallway with her new key to her new locker. Before unlocking her locker, she checked around the area so no one can spy on her. She unlocked her locker and there reveals Masami inside the locker because she unlocked it first before Penny

"This is the wonder rich girl's arrest" Masami exclaimed with demand as she shoved Penny away from her self-declared own locker

"What, why?" Penny asked in confusion about the locker theft

"For stealing" Masami said the code she disrupted without any reason as she closes the locker

"It's not stealing when I'm putting stuff into my locker" Penny argued, opening the locker's door again

"It is because this is now my locker. I knew you've been reserving the only locker that I can't live for. It took me two years but I caught you white-handed"

"So, wait. You can duplicate my key via the locksmith?" Penny asked in envy because she saw the same key in her hand, it's a duplicate key to the locker

"I take a picture of it before school started, and this is mine" Masami spoiled her plan to her "Now, leave this locker alone. I own it!"

"How would you know? You didn't even put anything in here"

"I still own the region of the riches, and it's staying shut!" Masami closed the locker once again; this makes Penny angry to fight her

"Oh, trying to make me lose my anger management?" Penny asked angrily as she is about to punch Masami in the face, but decided not to as Principal Brown may be here to ban them "You know what? I don't want to"

"Come on, Penny. I know you're a coward" Masami taunted with a laugh on her face to the peanut girl, starting to fight mildly

"I'm not a coward" Penny insulted as she poked Masami then the cloud poked her back alternatively

"Then don't poke me"

"I'll poke you whenever I like" and both of them poke together, but ended into a laser-charging finishing move

Penny passed over Masami's hand, but also accidentally punched Masami's face. Penny's hands are in her face now in shock as Masami knew the punch is painful. The cloud turned into a thundercloud as she rages on Penny Fitzgerald to finish her violently. She violently shocked Penny off-screen as it throws Penny's clothing away. First of it is Penny's shoes, second is her wristbands, and finally an off-screen secret, Penny's Peanut Shell is removed from her body. Masami screamed in shock as Terra saw the conflict going on to stop the girls from fighting each other

-The Fitzgerald House/Masami's Mansion, 10:00AM- (Split Scene Dialogue coming up)

At the Fitzgerald House, Penny is sitting on her sofa with Gumball and Darwin on her side. Her clothing is intact after the battle though because she is wearing a metallic headband. Mrs. Fitzgerald and Mr. Fitzgerald are here because of the pounding recently. While at Masami's Mansion, in her room, Masami has a metallic headband as she is floating with Leslie and Teri on her side

Penny spoke first to her friends and parents about the headband "And Terra Samson has to let us wear these weird headbands for…"

"…Thirty-Six Hours" Masami counted the total of punishment to Leslie and Teri "And I can't go near…"

"…Masami or it'll set off the alarm and I'll get…"

"…6 Hours of Detention"

"And it was all her fault!" Penny and Masami yelled angrily together, causing a split-screen action on them

After the yelling, Gumball and Darwin understood Penny's reaction to Masami while her parents didn't get about the conflict going on

"Dear, could you explain this in full sentences?" Mr. Fitzgerald asked without any hesitation to his daughter

"I'd love to, dad" Penny said normally to her father, but then angrily argued about Masami "But I'm too busy…"

"…Plotting up a revenge on Penny" Masami concluded the topic, everyone are surprised that Masami's house is beside their neighborhood

"I didn't know Masami's house is beside our house" Mrs. Fitzgerald said to her husband about Masami's residence there

"I see what's going on here" Darwin said to his brother "Penny and Masami dislike each other because of the duplicate key scam" The cat nodded in agreement as Penny whispered to the Watterson Bros.

"Gumball, Darwin, I have you two on a mission" Penny whispered them a mission "Try doing a prank I used to do it to Masami when I was in Fifth Grade"

"Do you mean, Fourth Grade?" Darwin asked to her, correcting her information

"Fine, Darwin" Penny annoyingly said "Fourth Grade, my mistake, but call Leslie and Teri to do what I say" and they pick up the phone to call Leslie and Teri to prank Masami with the prank Penny devised

-Masami's Mansion -

-The Kitchen, 10:15AM-

At the entrance of the mansion, Masami's Father came back home to bring groceries for his daughter. At the kitchen, Masami's Father put his bags down to a table and he goes back to his vehicle to go back to the Rainbow Factory. Off-screen, Leslie and Teri are hiding somewhere in the kitchen

"Teri, is he gone?" Leslie asked to his partner Teri if Masami's father is out

"Uh, yeah" Teri answered "I think so" and their hiding spot is under the sink

"Alright, let's do this" Leslie said quietly, both of them exit the storage room while they pick up the shopping bags "Now, we have to find molasses" and both of them separately find Molasses and a Bag of Chicken Feathers in their separate bags

"Leslie, what's with all of the rich guys and gals buying expensive stuff?" Teri asked to Leslie with judgment about Masami's expensive odds-and-ends as she picks up the stuff she found it expensive via price tag "Look, Super Golden Flakes, Japanese High-Cal Milk, Two Family Packs of Marshmallow Heartstoppers, and A week supply of Alaskan Corn Soup?"

"Shh! Just find the bag of chicken feathers and get on with it" Leslie found the molasses while Teri kept searching Chicken Feathers until she found it at the bottom of the bag, but they realized something about doing the wrong thing

"You know what, Les?" Teri asked honestly to him about pranking Masami "Now that Masami trusted us to be her bodyguards, I don't think we should this for the whole stupid locker. Plus, being a victim of pranks can suffer germs faster without any sanitation"

"But we can't ignore Penny's commands" Leslie said to Teri about what happened if they ignored Penny "She said to splash her with molasses and cover her with feathers" the paper bear thought of it first, and she has a plan

"Let's compromise. Set up a room that she'll be going and that's where she is going to get planked" and they heard Masami going to the garden, they run as fast as they can to prank her with the assigned prank

-The Garden, 10:20AM-

At the garden, Masami is going for fresh air as she could smell the fresh wind inhaling her good oxygen. It was until Masami is splashed by a bucket of molasses, she is covered in black substance as she disliked the looks of it

"Ew, it smells like pungent mushrooms" Masami said in disgust as a bag of chicken feathers attacked her fashionably "What the… Chicken Feathers?" and when she reached to her nearest mirror in this room, she screamed in horror because the looks of her appearance with feathers and molasses make her like a stupid rubber chicken

"Butler, clean me up!" Masami demanded as the butler rushed to her, the master of the mansion

"Right-o, Masam-" Before the butler spoke, he ran away because he has a phobia of chickens "Get away from me, rubber chicken"

"I'm not a rubber chicken, it's me!" Masami called her butler again, chasing him in the process

Inside the mansion, Leslie and Teri saw the action going on as their plan didn't work out as they expected

"On second thought" Leslie said to Teri about the downside "Maybe you shouldn't choose the garden"

"Oh, no" Teri said in discourage because she'll be zapped "I hope Masami didn't zap me with her 220V Lightning Bolts. It can paralyze the nervous system and the brain"

"Well, we have to make up for this" Leslie just surrender the bad side "Let's surrender the consequences we did to equalize the friendship score for the both of them" and the act ends to let Leslie reveal Penny's prank to Masami at her room.

**Act 2**

-Masami's Mansion, 10:30AM-

Inside Masami's Mansion, Leslie explained everything about their prank to Masami. Teri shivered in fear about Masami's harmful lightning bolts and tornado

"And Teri and I set up prank for our unconditional love of my cousin that we can't forsake it" Leslie apologized dramatically while he is pleading to forgive him and crying

"So whatever you do, please forgive us and don't zap me" Teri surrendered her body, about to spare her body to shock from Masami

"Under normal circumstances" Masami whispered about the headband, then forgave Leslie and Teri "If I'm angry to you, the alarm went off to bring Terra the punishment, either way I'll forgive you two for now" when she turned to the pair, Leslie is dried up because he didn't get his water for a few hours long

"Thanks because I ran out of water while I was crying too dramatic" Leslie said in a flat voice because he is wilted and thirsty "I can't talk very coherently and got thirsty"

"But I'm not yet finished" Masami added with a request to them "I'll forgive if you call Gumball and Darwin to put many gallons of milk into Penny's Swimming Pool" and they pick up Gumball and Darwin to call Masami's next plan

-The Fitzgerald House-

-The Backyard, 10:45AM-

At the backyard of Penny's house, the peanut girl is now going for a splash into her swimming pool. The only clothing Penny has is her shell, without her shoes and wristbands. But when she splashed into the pool, she realized that it is not water that she splashed into

"Wait a minute, this isn't water" Penny asked to Gumball who is actually on her living room "Gumball, what is this?"

"Uh, something high calcium" Gumball said in unison as she dip the milk with her index finger; when she tasted the milk, it was delicious and low-fat

"I'm in a bath of low-fat milk" Penny said in ecstatic because milk is her favorite drink "That way, this will make my bones stronger" she swims into the pool, the milk isn't some kind of prank yet the end will find out

-The Living Room, 10:50AM-

At the Living Room of the house, Gumball and Darwin felt crushed about pranking Penny for Masami's desires. Although Darwin resisted her desires because just because she may be his fake girlfriend, it is because Masami's plan is more overture than most of her desires

"I feel so guilty" Gumball said to Darwin about betraying her "I betrayed my crush for spilling milk into her pool" and when Penny entered her room, she is in a robe even if she has her shoes and wristband as she goes to her kitchen to get some milk while Gumball and Darwin sees her in nervousness

"I don't know, man" Darwin stammered "She looks so happy so far…" when she opened the refrigerator, she realized that there is no more gallons of milk

"What? No!" Penny screamed in agony

"Oh, crud" Gumball said as she dashed back into the living room "There she is. Please don't hit us"

"Masami stole a half-year supply of Milk, my parents would ground me if I waste all of it" Penny angrily said to Gumball and Darwin, the boys got no word for her but she thought of it is Masami "She must have used it when I was on a healthy swimming pool, but how did she trick the tag for the prank?"

-The Roof, 11:00AM-

At the roof of the house, the three are preparing a slingshot for her to infiltrate the mansion

"Okay, you two" Penny said without any shifting moods "Here's the plan, use the slingshot so I can attack Masami" Gumball and Darwin looked each other first if the plan is good enough to attack Masami without beeping the alarm

Gumball and Darwin started pulling the rubber while Penny tried to walk backwards to get more power

"You put your hands off of my milk to get my stupid fingers on you, would you?" Penny scowled the words to Masami while Gumball and Darwin pulled the rubber, but the boys are starting to cut grips because of the rubber's strength

"My grip's too loose" Gumball grunted while he struggled to hold on the rubber of the slingshot

"This slingshot is too stretchy to hold on longer" Darwin grunted also while Penny decided to step back hardly while the duo are about to launch her out

"Quick, hold her shell" Darwin replied to Gumball as they put their hand to both sides of Penny's shell as Darwin's idea is a bad idea for her

"Wait, don't this is not a good idea!" Penny warned cautiously as the slingshot immediately launched them somewhere, Penny, Gumball, and Darwin screamed and they are hit for the tree while it sets off the mansion alarm

Terra saw them flying to mansion already as he dragged the three off-screen

-The Living Room, 11:15AM-

Back to the prison, Terra is angered of Penny's bad idea

"What part of 'Under House Ground' don't you understand?" Terra angrily asked to her, she thought of it with her head

"I guess the word Ground" Penny answered Terra's question "Because this means you're grounded for a certain length of time"

"If you attack Masami's Mansion, I'll give you 6 Hours of Detention tomorrow" Terra warned her for the last time, turned to Gumball and Darwin "Keep an eye on her, Wattersons. This may be risky if you leave her like that"

"Don't worry" Gumball said to him with assurance "Nothing will ever do to her again"

"Yeah" Darwin agreed about Gumball's assurance "And since she bumped into an equality score for both of them, there's no way Masami would seek revenge on her"

-Masami's Mansion, 11:20AM-

Back at Masami's Mansion, the cloud is flying somewhere in the hallway until she saw one of her precious trees vandalized. It has faceplants of Penny, Gumball, and Darwin as she screamed in vain and defeat

"My Tree!"

Sometime Later... (11:30AM)

In Masami's room, the cloud devised a catapult for herself to throw something for Penny as Leslie and Teri are looking at her terrified

"Almost there!" Masami adjusted the angle and she pressed a button to start firing the catapult projectiles

"Masami, we need you to stop this nonsense" Leslie said to her in nervousness, preventing offence "If not, you and Penny will end up in detention" Masami is looking at her projectiles but it can only reach halfway to Penny's house

"I don't care" Masami ignored his advice as she puts the catapult to her yard "I'm trying to give your cousin allergies but the catapult needs a lot of power to throw" Teri realized what she is putting in the catapult is Blueberry Cupcakes, which is one of two allergies Penny has

"Blueberry Cupcakes?!" Teri shouted in unison as she argued to Masami very sternly "Masami, you frog. This madness has doubled into rage and destructive anger. This has to stop!" and then Masami spat Teri's stomach as she panicked to get rid of the cloud's saliva

"Not until Penny appreciate my gift to her about my cupcakes" Masami kept ignoring them, Leslie offered her the alcohol as she cleaned herself to sanitize

"Then, you leave us no choice" Leslie sternly said to Masami "Teri is a good attacker of papercut"

"Stop the feud" Teri demanded mildly as she prepared her hands to attack Masami "Or I'll poke you with my thin fingers"

"Never, you're so weak" Masami declined while laughing "Unless if you're gonna slap me"

"Then, end it!" Leslie said to her

"Never!" and Teri poked Masami with her thin index finger as she received a papercut on her cheek

"Okay, I'll stop it" Masami surrendered with her might, then she offered a letter to them "But please do something for me. I have to send this letter of apology to someone I loved. Can you do this for me?"

"Sure, Masami" Leslie agreed as he gets the letter from Masami "To being an honor" and they send the letter to someone whom Masami loved which turned out to be Penny for something.

**Act 3**

-The Fitzgerald House, 12:00PM-

Back at the Fitzgerald House, Gumball and Darwin are lounging on the couch as Penny received the letter from someone else as she read the letter:

"Here is a letter of apology. Stick your head out of the window for a very special surprise"

After reading the letter, Gumball and Darwin are now worried about Penny's letter because of leading to a trick

"I guess the confrontation leads into a trick" Penny thought of the letter "But what if it's something good? Is it my birthday or my favorite celebrity?" as she opened the window, she saw nothing in front of her yard until Masami throws Penny the cupcake

"It was a trap!" Penny said in disgust, but then thought of it is not her allergic flavor "Please this is not blueberry flavor" she stick out her small tongue and licked the icing of the cupcake, this causes her shell and her body to swell up and starting to speak incoherently

"It is not, it is the taste of allergic pain!" Penny said in defeat, Gumball winced about the allergic effect

"Oh, man" Darwin scoffed in misunderstood "I knew we should've asked to Leslie about the letter's address"

Back to Penny, her head is now covered with Blueberry icing of the cupcake as Masami kept throwing Blueberry Cupcakes which is now overborne. The spoiled cloud laughed evilly as Penny is now glaring at her

"Kiss Gumball's lips, Penny" Masami teased while throwing cupcakes "Let's bee friends, Fitzgerald" she had enough of Masami's cupcake, she rushed to the kitchen in a flash and returns to the same place as she throw a bucket of hot water to Masami

"Have your cloud filled with hot water!" Penny replied back playfully, she hates getting her hair wet as she retaliate with another set of cupcakes

"That pun doesn't even make sense" Masami plotted as the girls started to throw each other stupid things, Masami kept retaliating Penny with Blueberry Cupcakes while Penny retaliate her with Hot Water

"This is going on forever, isn't it?" Gumball asked to Darwin, to which he replied with a face of silent fury

In the last second, Penny finally throws to Masami a bucket of lukewarm water and a stone. This knocked Masami back and Leslie and Teri had enough of the conflict as they finish her with a downward frying pan smash. Penny laughed in ecstatic and victory as she thanked her cousin for knocking out Masami

"Thanks, Les-" But suddenly, her allergic reaction to blueberry choked her out and loses conscious from then on

Gumball and Darwin looked at Leslie and Teri via same place Penny did to Masami as Leslie

"Guys, we need to do something dramatic" Leslie informed to Gumball, the four of them agreed as they dragged the unconscious Penny and Masami to Elmore Junior High for a dramatic and drastic plan

-Elmore Junior High-

-The Hallway, 1:00PM-

Somewhere in the dark, Penny is recovered while sleeping and Masami is the same beside her. She groaned and woke up with Penny. When they meet each other, they surprisingly scream for a few seconds and Penny asked

"Where are we?"

"Some kind of a locker" Masami said as she somehow opened the locker, they got out and Penny closed the locker as she look around

"Hello?" Penny called "Gumball? Darwin? Leslie? Teri? Anyone?"

"We're all alone, Penny. All Alone in a ghost school" Masami said while she rummage in one of the lockers for clue "Eureka, It's a video camera" it is in the trash can, Penny pick it up and play the video which turned out to be a video message from Darwin

-Ms. Simian's Classroom, 12:45PM- (Recorded Footage at 720p)

Darwin is sitting on his chair with a stern glare at the camera

"Good afternoon, ladies" Darwin greeted "This scam starts with a locker and that's where it's going to end. Inside the locker is a love letter for Penny and behind the letter is a key. By cooperating together, you can find out where the key is because cooperating together is the key to getting out of here. Since Principal Brown is only here to watch, you have 15 Minutes before Principal Brown sends you two into detention"

After watching the video, Penny go to the locker where she first started. She tried opening it, but it was locked for sure

"I think I locked the locker before I watch this video" Penny honestly said and Masami started getting angry at her

"You lovey-dovey fool, what were you thinking?" Masami threatened, she kept pushing her into the locker slightly "If you kept the locker open, we'd be outta here right now"

"If you should've argued me about the locker, we'd be outta here in the first place" Penny said and they wait for someone to help

-School Entrance, 1:05PM-

At the entrance of the school, Gumball and Leslie are waiting for Penny and Masami as the flower boy asked

"Don't you think we should check inside and see what were they doing now?"

"Maybe, but-" Gumball cut because he saw a fast-runner shadow whom came back for the next big plan, it sneak into the back of the school and said to Leslie "Oh man…"

-The Hallway, 1:10PM-

The returning enemy, Furiza Samson, is running forward because Gumball, Darwin, Leslie, and Teri are chasing her for some reason

"This is the worst idea you've ever planned, Gumball" Leslie said while running

"What? At least it was good" Gumball said "And for the sake that Penny locked the locker, they have to unlock it out"

At the counselor's office, Sarah the Ice Cream Girl is about to enter the door, but Furiza is coming up to attack

"Dolly, Watch Out!" Darwin and Teri shouted, annoyed of her mistaken name as the ice cream turned

"My name is Sarah-" The girl corrected her name but she screamed as Furiza decapitate her head with dark punch, her cone lost conscious while Team Gumball stopped because she may be dead "I'm Okay…" her head didn't get destroyed as it is on the ground

"Oh, thank goodness you're okay" Leslie said and asked why she is here "But what were you doing here?"

"I was going to Mr. Small but Furiza unknowingly punched my head" Sarah answered and the team left her for later help "Uh, what about me?"

"Don't worry, your coldness on your body can't melt you for now" Teri said "Until then, don't forget to tell Razor about your next music plan" Sarah rolled her eyes as she wait for someone to get her head back to her cone

Continuing the chase, Furiza throws dark fire at them. Leslie and Darwin dodged the first wave, Gumball hold on Teri during the second wave. Running to the next floor, Furiza slowed them down with oil slick

"I'm not putting my feet here" Teri protectively said, going behind Leslie as he shrugged the same question

Gumball used Teri as his cape while Darwin carried Leslie upwards as they run through a puddle of oil slick. After passing through, they continued running and still in front of Furiza. Gumball summoned his Blue Sparta and threw Furiza. She reflected and threw fire once again. Leslie lunged towards Teri before they are burned, leaving Gumball and Darwin the battle

"Stop what you're doing, Furiza" Gumball shouted while she swirl into a firestorm

"Not if you stop running" Furiza said while she burned them into a crisp, her projectiles are dodged and ended up into lockers

"No, we're not!" Gumball shouted as he throws his sword to Furiza

Blue Sparta has caused an explosion onto Furiza as it knocked her into the end of the hallway. She lost the garbage bag and the four surround her before she could regain powers

"You dimwits!" Furiza insulted "I was going to find the nearest trash can but you just messed up but me" Gumball and Darwin rummaged the garbage bag and they didn't found Penny nor Masami

"Oh, Furiza is right" Gumball realized "Penny and Masami isn't there"

"Yeah, but the garbage will self-destruct" Furiza said while she is snickering, Team Gumball heard beeping sounds as it goes faster

"What the?" Before Gumball finished, the garbage exploded into smoke as Furiza flee out of the school before anyone notice the escape. Once the smoke is gone, everyone coughed until they noticed her disappearance

"Furiza is gone!" Darwin exclaimed and everyone saw the broken glass from the window, prompting that Furiza disappeared

"It doesn't matter anymore…" Leslie said and he noticed the nearby clock, having the hands to tell it was 1:14PM "Wait a minute, the battle took four minutes of our life"

"Which means we only have a few minutes left before Terra arrives" Teri continued

"Yeah, let's get out of here" Gumball hurriedly said and they run to where Penny and Masami left as Terra arrive inside the school

-The Hallway, 1:14PM-

Back at the Hallway, still that Penny and Masami are trapped without the key, they make up each other and learn the lesson

"Well, I agree" Masami said to Penny "Every time you keep the stuff, you lose the stuff at the end of your session"

"It gives you chances to make up another plan to buy something for yourself" Penny said normally, the cloud sighed and turned to her

"You know what, Penny" Masami apologized "I'm sorry for arguing you about the locker. I guess some things can be kept and some things cannot be forever"

"I know, Masami" Penny said "Next time, control what you're saying because the time you pretend Darwin to be your boyfriend wasn't actually cool"

"That's right, and you pretend to like Gumball"

"Uhm, no… I like like him"

"What makes you think of that?" and the girls turned back to see someone coming up to them

"It is the worst part is that you girls argue each other and gave a second chance" Terra said reluctantly as Gumball, Leslie, Darwin, Teri, and Terra suddenly appeared behind them "For a matter of time, the punishment is now over"

"Wow!" The girls cheered and thanked him "Thanks, Terra"

"Okay it's fine" Terra said casually "But please don't argue again, alright?"

"We won't, we promise" The girls swore their promise as everyone went into silence for Terra to say

"B.T.W, Furiza's plan is about germs" the ensemble are surprised "Yeah, I noticed. Team Dinopals will return at Elmore and be prepared for the next big mission in the making"

"Oh, man" Gumball said reluctantly "Not this again. After first day of school, the whole 'Furiza' thing is coming for us again"

"It's okay, she won't bother us for now" Littlefoot said as he appeared sometime afterwards "You know what, I like to hear your stories at summer where Team Dinopals came up with you"

"Actually, I have only one" Gumball suggested

"Oh, it's okay" Littlefoot forgave about the only story "You can tell us anytime you want. For now, Let's go home and call it a day" and everyone leave the school to call it a day

"So, Leslie" Masami then asked "Do you have a crush on Teri?" everyone squeal if it is true except Leslie and Teri

"What, no!" Leslie declined very arrogant "We're just friends, best friends!"

"Ignore her, Les" Teri whispered but Masami heard her line

"Oh my…" Masami teased "She called your nickname"

"Stop it, Masami" Darwin stopped and they walked together outside the school

"Sorry, sugarlumps" Masami apologized sarcastically to Darwin

When they are at the school entrance, Leslie thought of Teri if what Masami said is true. In fact, he is a boy and she is a girl but even if so, they are like girl-to-girl relationship. He was nervous if he like her as more than his friend. Teri was thinking the same too because she had fun with him without any hassle. They kept their feelings for now as they end the afternoon early to do whatever team Gumball wanted to.

**End of Chapter 1 (Next Chapter: A Fanfiction has been made by Sarah, formerly Dolly. Team Dinopals return to Elmore for just a secret treasure)**


End file.
